


It's Nigel's fault

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: A sensual video of Andy was sent to the wrong person....





	It's Nigel's fault

Andy was tired. She'd had a hell of a day and was just emailing Miranda the last schedule updates, knowing, even though it was past 11 pm, she'd read it. Andy was certain Miranda would still be busy with the book since she'd just gotten home from delivering it.

Her cell went off and thought the worst. Looking at the screen, she thanked God it was just Nigel.

" ** _Hey Six, I'm done with the video. I've cut it and will send it to you in a minute. Just as an FYI, it came out glorious. You are such a gorgeous doll. And that lingerie…let me just say one thing. You are a hottie."_ **

Andy tapped out a quick response.

** _"Aww, that's great Nige, thank you. I had such a fun time doing it and for the first time in ages I didn't feel like I was just fat and smart."_ **

Andy giggled.

" ** _Oh, quit it."_ **

Andy saw the dots showing Nigel was still typing

** _"You're anything but fat. Miranda didn't truly mean it and you know it. But honestly, Serena did a great job with the shoot."_ **

Andy was relieved.

** _"I can't wait to see it. Are you sending an email?"_ **

" ** _Yes, I'll send it to you and Serena. She's thrilled she can use it for her application for La Perla. I'm fairly sure they will hire her on the spot. I've always known she had more to offer than being a makeup artist, it was clear the moment I saw her with that camera."_ **

Andy seriously couldn't wait to see the finished product.

** _"Oh, she's very talented. Have you seen the pictures of Emily at the park? I mean, she did great. Nigel have you sent it already, I've gotta sleep but I wanna see it."_ **

It felt like she was waiting and waiting for the email and his response.

**~x~**

Nigel checked his emails to make sure the video had sent. He looked at his screen in disbelief, realising he'd made a big faux-pas. He had sent it to Miranda by mistake.

"FUCK!" Nigel was stunned by the mistake. "I'm so dead."

He quickly sent it to Andy so she wouldn't get suspicious and responded to her last text.

** _"I just sent it to you six it should be there any second."_ **

Nigel thought about how he could fix this and decided to text Miranda.

** _"Good evening, Miranda, I accidentally sent you an email that wasn't meant for you. Could you just kindly delete it? I know how you hate to be held up from your work by such trivial things, so I thought I just let you know. Sleep well. Nigel."_ **

When he hit send, Nigel knew it was hopeless. Miranda would look at it, especially after his text. He wanted to punch himself.

How the hell would he explain this to Six?

**~x~**

Andy finally received the email and watched it, giving it her full attention. She was stunned by how well it had turned out and wanted to express her appreciation.

** _"Nige, you and Serena did great. I've gotta call her tomorrow and say thanks. I wish I had a bf or gf to share it with. It's kinda hot."_ **

Andy was proud of the video that showed her in lingerie, leisurely rolling on her bed as she played with her hair and looked seductively into the camera. It had been filmed at different angles, each showcasing her curves and the lingerie covering them.

** _"I loved editing it, Six. You looked stunning and it was very sensual, tastefully so. And I'm sure she or he will see it, one day"_ **

Nigel's response had her grinning. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a small glass of wine to celebrate this happy moment.

**~x~**

Nigel was sure he would be dead to Andy if he'd admitted anything. What he wanted was to know how Miranda felt about it. He wished he could see her reaction.

It was perfectly obvious that Miranda and Six had a thing for each other. Their chemistry was off the charts and the sexual tension had been sizzling between them since Paris.

He glanced at his phone to see if Andy had text once more when Miranda's picture appeared on the screen causing him to jump.

**-Incoming call Miranda P.-**

"Shit, shit, shit." He thought. He picked up on the second ring. "Good evening, Miranda."

"Nigel, what is the meaning of this email?" Miranda asked in her most deadly tone.

He knew he was toast."Fuck, so you watched it?" He asked, cursing. He was clearly in hell anyway, so why should he care.

"Language, Nigel. What are you doing with that kind of video of my Andrea."Miranda demanded.

"Well, Serena shot it. She wants to use it to apply for a position as a photographer at La Perla. Andy offered to help." Nigel breathed deeply. "I cut the video and was supposed to send it to Serena and Six..." He trailed off "Ugh, she'll kill me. Please Miranda, can't you just pretend you have never seen it?" He pleaded.

"Never seen it? Nigel, I almost had a heart attack watching it. And you wanted to hide that from me? I should fire you for that alone."Miranda stated.

"Please, Miranda, she is one of my best friends and I haven't told her that I accidentally sent it to you." Nigel was begging her.

"Oh, no. No Ineed to tell her. I'll tell her myself. In about ten minutes when I'm finally at her apartment."Miranda told him.

"Miranda, what are you doing? Don't fire her over this or...shit...please, don't tell her. I'll do anything. PLEASE Miranda." Nigel was desperate and then he heard it. The famous 'click'. Miranda had hung up on him and he was a dead man. He turned and threw himself onto his bed and screamed into his pillow.

Getting himself together, he wrote a short message to Andy.

** _"Six, I'm so sorry."_ **

He hoped she'd understand once she had come face to face with Miranda. He wondered why was the woman was so mad. She loved the woman.

And then it hit him.

**~x~**

Andy was still giddy about her video and decided that she would go to bed since it was almost midnight. She had just grabbed herself a bottle of water and was making her way to her bedroom when she heard a light knock at the front door.

"Hello?"She queried, unwilling to open the door so late at night

"Andrea, open the door." The sound of Miranda's voice shocked Andy

Opening the door quickly, she started to think something terrible had happened to make Miranda arrive at her door in the middle of the night. To head across town, to a crappy neighbourhood, to  _ HER.  _ "Miranda, what happened are you alright." She felt panic coil within her.

Miranda strode in and turned around. She gave Andy her famous once over and took off her coat without saying a word.

"Miranda, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Andy queried.

"Nigel may have accidentally sent me the video you and Serena made," Miranda stated glaring at her.

"Oh." Andy couldn't find words as her brain screamed at her that she was sure to be fired. She started thinking of a thousand ways to end Nigel's life.

"Yes, oh," Miranda said as she set her purse down and continued. "Do you realise what that did to me? Isn't it enough that you walk in and out of my office in beautiful couture every day? Now I have an image seared into my mind, the sight of your body in the lingerie I always imagine you wearing." Miranda slowly took step after step towards Andy.

Andy was intimidated and confused as hell. "What, Miranda? I don't understand... Please, what's going on?"

Miranda kicked off her heels and started unbuttoning her blouse."Do you understand now?" She smirked at her.

"Oh fuck…are you saying…you...and...and me?" Andy had to swallow hard as Miranda opened the blouse and shrugged it off leaving her in her bra.

"I have frankly had enough, Andrea. We have been tiptoeing around each other for months." Miranda licked her lips making them glisten. "The video gave me an idea of what I am missing by holding you at arm's length and I cannot wait any longer." With those quiet words, Miranda closed the distance between them and pushed Andy towards the door, brushing her hands through her hair. "I want you, Andrea," Miranda admitted and Andy found herself lost in the depth of Miranda's blue eyes.

Andy was shocked to her core about what was happening. It felt like a dream. She was far too aroused to do anything but to grab Miranda's hips and push her backwards.

"Bedroom. Now." Andy demanded, finally opening her eyes to what this was all about. She started to kiss Miranda and it wasn't her but the editor who moaned into her mouth.

"Finally." Miranda murmured in between kisses before deepening it.

**~x~**

Once they had reached the bedroom, Andy pushed Miranda down on the bed. She grabbed Miranda's pants and pulled them off.

"Wear the lingerie for me." It wasn't a question from Miranda. It never was.

Andy smirked at Miranda and turned around to pull out a set of lingerie. "This one okay?"

Miranda licked her lips and nodded. Draped only in her lingerie, on Andy's bed, she watched her soon-to-be lover.

As Andy turned her back towards Miranda and pulled her ratty sleep shirt over her head, all Miranda saw was her naked back but seeing the perfect skin made her clench her thighs together.

Following Andy's movements, she was surprised when Andy pulled down her boxer shorts leaving her naked. She put on the lingerie set, a lacy balconette bra and a matching thong.

Andy turned around and posed for her before sliding her hands over her body seductively.

Miranda got up on her knees and crocked her finger. "Come here." She whispered. Andy happily obeyed. "You are so fucking gorgeous, Andrea," Miranda whispered as she approached her.

"Language, Miranda." Andy grinned as she crawled towards her. She slid her hands over Miranda's body and stopped at her breast to squeeze them.

Miranda pushed her down and got on top of her. Bending down she kissed her hard. "You are mine, No one gets to see you like this. Do you hear me?" She growled. Without waiting for a reply, she plundered Andy's mouth.

Andy moaned in agreement. "Only yours." She breathed softly against Miranda's demanding lips.

**~x~**

When they broke for air, Andy looked up at Miranda in pure wonder.

If she had known that a video like that would make Miranda sit on top of her, ravishing her, wearing nothing but her panties, she would have done this months ago when Serena first expressed the idea.

"You are breathtaking, Miranda," Andy whispered.

Miranda leaned forward and put her hands on each side of Andy's head, bending to nip at the sensitive skin behind her ear

Andy slid her hand between them and in her panties. She cupped Miranda's sex.

"Inside." Miranda whimpered with a ragged breath.

Andy slid her fingers through her wetness and Miranda lifted herself so she would have better access. She lined up two fingers with her entrance and when Miranda sat down, her fingers were buried inside her insanely wet pussy. "Oh, God." She moaned.

Miranda bit her lip and started riding Andy's fingers, moaning breathlessly. She was panting, looking into the younger woman's eyes."You feel so good inside of me, darling." She said.

While Miranda rode her fingers sensually, Andy got nice friction from her hand on her clit. This and the sight of a very horny Miranda on top of her, sent her sky-rocketing towards her orgasm. "Miranda, I'm so close…" Andy husked. Miranda snared her lips with hers and she was kissed passionately. Andy's hand hurt like a bitch but found she didn't care because Miranda was clenching around her which meant she was close to her orgasm. "Come with me, Miranda," Andy begged.

Miranda's pussy pulsed around her fingers. "Yesss…." She hissed as she came.

That did it for Andy, but just before she could come, Miranda quickly pushed her hand inside her panties and rubbed her clit furiously. "Ah, yes fuck..." Andy screamed arching her back.

Miranda couldn't hold herself up anymore and collapsed on top of Andy. They were both panting, caressing each other, trying to bring themselves back down to earth.

"That was long overdue," Miranda said.

Andy started laughing. "You think? Jesus if it weren't for Nigel we'd still be tiptoeing around each other.".

"Oh yes, about him, you should check your phone. He might have messaged you. He knew I was coming over and I doubt he thinks this would be the result.." She wriggled her fingers between them.

Andy grabbed her phone and checked her messages.

** _"Six, oh God I did something bad."_ **

** _"Are you alive? I accidentally send the video to Miranda and she's on her way over. "_ **

** _"SIX please tell me you're okay. I am so sorry, please. Is she there yet?"_ **

** _"SIXXXX?"_ **

They both laughed hard.

Andy decided she would put Nigel put of his misery.

** _"I'm fine."_ **

Andy hit send and saw Nigel had seen it right away. He must have been waiting for her reply all this time.

"Come here and lay back on my chest. I'll take a selfie." She said.

"Make sure it goes to Nigel, please." Miranda chuckled as she snuggled against Andy's chest.

Andy took a beautiful picture of them and added a black and white filter. She sent the photo of them immediately after the first message and then added a final message.

** _"We both are."_ **

**THE END**


End file.
